Photovoltaic cells convert light energy into electrical energy. They may be used in many applications, for example, where electrical power from a grid is unavailable, such as in remote area power systems. Additionally, photovoltaic cells may be used in satellites, to power residential and commercial buildings, and may be used in many consumer systems (e.g., handheld calculators and wrist watches).